ShE doEsn't know he Loves hEr Yet SEELEY
by dance. phalanges. dance
Summary: Formerly "Undercover" All my titles will now have a character's name in the capital letters :D Booth goes on an undercover mission. Could it change the lives of our two heroes? Sorry it's pretty fluffy at the end... Please read and review


"Bones!" yelled Booth to his partner as he climbed the stairs to the forensics platform, "Hey, we've got a new case, and guess what? We're going undercover!"

"Booth, can't you see I'm busy; I have to identify these ancient Egyptian remains by Monday, Cam's orders," replied Brennan.

"We've been over this twenty times, this guy can wait. He's been dead for 200 years!" Booth flashed his charm smile begging her to set down the bones.

"Ugh! Fine, Booth, what's the case?"

" A millionaire's adult daughter went missing two months ago. Yesterday, a kid was on a scavenger hunt when he found the body in a trash can. The remains have already been identified, but we need you to discover cause of death. The only problem is, she disappeared from a very select club where you must meet all the requirements to get into it."

"And those would be....?" asked Brennan, "I still don't see why we need to go undercover."

"In order to get in, you have to be selected based on looks and fashion. If we dress nicely we should have no trouble getting in," replied Booth smugly, "but they would never let any cops in, ergo, we have to go undercover."

"Oh, alright, but you have to clear my schedule with Cam," said Brennan as she strode off the platform and back into her office.

33333333333333333333333333333333

"Agent Booth, Cullen would like to see you," said Charlie when Booth arrived back at the Hoover Building. Upon hearing the news, Booth quickly changed directions and headed towards his boss' office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, yes, Booth, we have a mission for you. You'll have to go undercover," said Cullen.

"But, sir, I have a case with Bones! I can't just leave her alone!" Booth replied.

"I'm sorry, Booth, but this is a matter of much higher importance. We fear that a spy has infiltrated one of our nation's top research facilities," said Cullen, "We need you to go in there disguised as an employee so that you can find and catch this man."

"What should I tell Bones? She'll suspect there's something going on when I can't go on a case with her."

"Don't worry about it; we'll tell her that the club she was to invesigate is women only so she has to work with Perotta instead."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it, but if Bones doesn't trust me after this, I blame you!

33333333333333333333333333333333

_4 days later_

"Hey Sweetie," called Angela to her best friend, "there's a guy here to see you in your office, I think he wants to apply for an internship."

"Alright, thanks Angela, tell him I'll be right there," called back Brennan as she set down the bones she was working on, removed her latex gloves and began heading toward her office.

As she entered, she saw a handsome, well dressed man in his mid-thirties with close-cut sandy blonde hair and green eyes. There was something familiar about him, something about his eyes and smile...she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," the man said in a deep voice, "My name is Dr. Corey Blaine and I am interested in applying to be one of your interns."

"Well, seeing as I don't have time to go through the entire interviewing process right now, you can work with the team today, and, depending on how you do, I'll think about hiring you," replied Brennan.

"Thank you...Bones" he said under his breath just as she left the office.

33333333333333333333333333333333

The case with Perotta turned out well, although it took a little longer with out Booth. The "squint squad" had done a fantastic job, with the help of the newest intern.

That night, a gala was to be held for the Cantilever Group and Dr. Jack Hodgins had invited everyone from the lab, including the interns. He had even tried to reach Booth, but the agent never answered. For the first time in a long time, Hodgins was excited for his company's gala because, this year, the theme was "Masquerade" and he hoped to dance with Angela without her knowing it was him.

Cam let everyone go home a little early to prepare for the festivities. Brennan had never been one for parties but she had been developing an interest in this new intern's knowledge of forensics and she hoped to talk to him about how he had noticed those anomalies on the radius of the victim.

When she arrived home at her apartment, upon realizing she had forgotten to buy a dress when she got her mask, had no choice but to wear the black dress that Booth had gotten her when they had gone undercover in Vegas. She felt a pang of sadness since she had not seen Booth in over a week. The FBI had told her he was taking a vacation in Hawaii; she hoped he was having fun.

33333333333333333333333333333333

The gala was being held in a huge ballroom of the beautiful (and expensive) Alyria hotel and guests came in masks of every shape and size. Corey was walking through the crowd when he saw her. She took his breath away. Brennan looked so stunning in her ornate mask and he'd always loved that black dress.

She caught his eye and began to walk towards him as Madonna's "Crazy for You" began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Corey asked in his deep voice.

"Of course," Brennan responded.

They began to dance. It was easy – familiar almost – as though they had done this before. They danced a slow waltz, the steps flowing easily as they held close to each other.

When the song ended, Corey asked, "Would you accompany me out to the garden? I hear it's beautiful."

Brennan agreed and he led her by the hand through the side door into the candlelit garden. It was deserted except for them, and they strolled slowly down the path until they came along a planter filled with daffodils. Corey picked one and handed it to Brennan.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" she asked. He merely shrugged and said, "Lucky guess."

At the end of the path was a white gazebo with vines trailing all over it. Corey led her into it and began to sway with her even though there was no music. Brennan's brain kept telling herself it was not rational to dance without music, but she felt so safe in his embrace she could not bear to pull away.

Slowly, as though testing the waters, Corey leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was simple and lasted only a few seconds, yet, once again, Brennan had a sensation of dejá vu when their lips met.

"Booth?" she asked, although, rationally, she knew it could not be him since he was in Hawaii.

Corey was a bit taken aback, especially after just kissing the woman he had loved so long. When he finally had collected his thoughts he asked in an attempt at nonchalance, "Who's Booth?"

"He's just my partner who is on vacation right now," she replied.

Corey wondered if it was just his imagination, but he thought she sounded a little bitter. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go," said Brennan suddenly. She turned and began walking briskly back down the garden path.

"Temperance! Wait! Please come back! Bones—" Brennan turned around sharply, surprised. Only Booth called her that, how did Corey know? Unless...

"Bones! It's me, Booth. I'm so sorry. Cullen sent me undercover and I never meant to hurt you or even kiss you if it wasn't what you wanted. I-I-I- it's just I love you!"

"What?" said Brennan thoroughly confused and very hurt that Corey would go this far to pull a prank on her.

"I love you," Booth repeated in his real voice as he ran towards her. He pulled out his green tinted contacts pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Surprised, Brennan pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Bones," began Booth, " I didn't mean to–" Brennan reached up to him looked in his beautiful brown eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, too Booth," she said when they broke apart.

"Wow. I never expected I'd hear you say that," said Booth, "That's why I never told you before. I was afraid it would ruin our partnership, or, more importantly, out friendship."

"I never thought I'd say it either," said Brennan, "It's just, when "Corey" kissed me, I realized that I was waiting to compare his kiss to the time we kissed under the mistletoe, even if it was mostly platonic. And then, even though it was the same, I still wanted it to be you kissing me. That's when I realized that I really loved you and could never live without you."

"Well, Bones I never thought you'd say that. What do you say we take this slow and see how it all works out?"

"That sounds perfect Booth. I need time to adjust to this. It's all very new to me."

"Okay, then, what do you say we ditch this gala and pick up some Wong Foo's on the way back to your place?"


End file.
